AmericaxChubby Reader- Beautiful to me
by TDI-lover89
Summary: A reader insert story! Your Alfred's best friend and you have skeleton's in the closet that even he doesn't know about. What happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A nightmare..

Each morning when you woke up and rolled out of bed and got ready for school or Hell in your opinion you knew it would end up as it did every day, a nightmare.

You could practically hear the imitations of cow's they would do as you walked down the hall or the middle school names they would call you like pig, or fatty every time you turned a corner.

You've gotten used to the name calling and other obscene and immature acts they would do towards you. You ignored it entirely and kept a cold expression most of the time.

But…

In a way you weren't used to it…

Thanks to the name calling over the years, there was this voice in your head mocking you, yelling at you.

_Hey fatty_

_Look out, the great white Whale's feasting!_

_Move out of her way before she crushes you!_

You felt the tears start to sprout in your eyes as you quickly wiped them away and pounded your head.

"Get out of my head!" You yelled tugging your hair hoping there was a way to get rid of those damn voices.

You knew the years of verbal abuse had taken a toll on you, emotionally scarred you deeply, but you wouldn't let your best friend know that.

Alfred Jones was your best friend, has been since the fourth grade when he stood up for you against some of the bullies that made you their target. Ever since then, you two had been close.

Over the years, you've developed a deep crush on Alfred, but of course you kept it to yourself daring not to tell him because you knew exactly what would happen.

Rejection..

It was something you were used to through the years, it was like your thing, always getting rejected.

You couldn't take that huge chance, getting rejected by Alfred might be the thing that would push you over the edge of just ending it all as terrible as that sounds.

You stood in front of your full length mirror studying the body that you hated to see each day wishing it looked thinner, more toned, but it wasn't. It was flabby and plump. There was no way Alfred would want you to be his girlfriend, he was to handsome to be with you.. he deserved better.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win!"_

Your phone went off as you quickly grabbed it from the nightstand and flipping it to see a text from Alfred.

_Hey babe, be there in 10 ;)_

You smiled lightly at the text. He started calling you babe for some reason, you really didn't care because it made you feel important to him.. like he actually cared about you in a way.

_Alright, I'll be ready :3_

You flipped your phone closed and hurried to your closet to grab something to wear for the long day ahead, thank goodness it was Friday, and you couldn't take another day at the hell hole you called school.

You threw on your (favorite color) skinny jeans and a (favorite band) T-shirt and grabbed your favorite (favorite shoes) as you went in search of socks to wear. You heard a honk outside and cursed as you quickly put your socks and shoes on and quickly ran a brush through you (hair length and color) and quickly grabbed your backpack and rushed down the stairs and out of the door.

As you walked to Alfred's red Mustang you saw him waving at you through the windshield. You smiled back at him and waved back before getting into the car.

"Morning dude!" Alfred said leaning over to give you a hug which you accepted as you hugged him back inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Morning Alfred, sorry I didn't get out her quicker." You said as you reached behind you to put your seatbelt on.

"No problem babe, all that matters is I got to see that rockin' body of yours." He said giving you a wink as you let out a laugh and gently shoved his face.

"Whatever you dork, let's get going." He smiled lightly at you as he backed out of your driveway and headed towards the school.

"So _, you coming to my party tonight?" Alfred asked you as he poked your side making you squeak and swat his hand away.

"No I'm not and don't do that Alf, you know I don't like it." You said gently giving him a slight pout.

"Please _! You've never been to one and I invite you every time and babe, if you keep making that adorable face, I'm gunna keep poking you." He smirked at you as you pouted even more at your failed attempt.

You wouldn't mind the poking, but it was another reminder that you weren't skinny, you were fat. It made you feel like the Pillsbury Dough boy whenever Alfred poked you. He didn't know how it made you feel except for jumpy which your excuse to him was.

_Fatty_

_He'll never love you pig!_

_He wants someone __**skinner, prettier, someone that's not YOU!**_

"_!" You snapped out of your daze as the voices quickly left your mind and you looked up into Alfred's worried face. You looked around your surroundings and noticed you were already at school.

"God _, don't do that again man." Alfred gently grabbed your hand. You looked down at your hand that was in his and noticed you were visibly shaking.

"_, are you okay, I'm gunna take you to a doctor." He pulled the car keys back out of his pocket, but you stopped him.

"Alfred, I'm fine don't worry about me, we're going to be late if we don't get in the building." You said as you reached down the grab your bag.

"Babe, you sure you want to go to school today, you're still shaking." He said unsure about your suggestion. You flashed him a small smile and nodded. He narrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Alright _, but promise me you'll call me if you start to feel weird at all okay?" He asked placing a firm hand on your shoulder.

"Okay Alfred, I promise." He smiled at you and held out his pinky for you. You giggled at the childish act but held your pinky out as well and wrapped it around his.

"Let's get going babe." You nodded and followed him towards the hell that was known as High School. He slung his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to him. You felt a slight blush cross your (s/c) skin.

As you both got closer to the school, he detached himself from you. His class was on one end of the school while yours was on another. Before he made his way towards his first class he turned to you and pulled you into a tight hug.

Yes, Alfred hugged you many times, but this hug felt different. You couldn't explain it but it felt more intimate in a way. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged back.

"Remember your promise okay _?" He asked looking at you. You nodded and smiled as you both let go of one another and went separate ways.

As you made your way to class images of Alfred and you kissing, going on dates, and other things popped up flashing through like a slideshow of some sorts. You smiled at those mental images wishing that they would become a reality for you, but as you continued to make your way to class, the torture started…

"Here comes the Whale!" Your eyes snapped over to a skinny girl who made the comment as you gave her a hard glare to which she took a step back from. You put on that hard mask you did each day as you walked inside the classroom and took your seat in the back like usual.

The teacher started the lesson, but you were in your own little world not really caring about the lesson or the usual whispers about you that floated around class.

The one thought on your mind was seeing Alfred again.

You felt something hit your chest and roll on your desk as you stared at the paper ball that got thrown at you. You rolled your (eye color) eyes and picked the note up and saw the usual picture of a Whale with your face on it which was drawn very poorly. You crumpled the note back up and threw it to the side not really caring.

Yup, it's going to be a total nightmare today….


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed for the umpteenth time as your History teacher went on about the current war going on in God knows where and all kinds of policies and treaties that would make the war stop, total bullshit in your opinion.

You were mentally counting how many minutes and seconds you had to spend in this God forsaken class before it was time for you to meet with Alfred for lunch.

You always looked forward to meeting him for lunch because he always cheered you up, but the down side of meeting him was that he always made you eat.

In your mind it was like he was just fattening you up even more.

_That's all he sees you as, __**A PIG!**_

_He'll never want you!_

You grabbed your head tightly as the voices came up again, why wouldn't they just leave you alone!

"Miss (your last name), are you feeling alright?" You heard your teacher ask you as he stopped his ranting. You nodded not daring to look up from your desk. You knew all eyes were on you and it was not a pleasant feeling. You could just imagine the smirks and crude looks they were giving you; you could already hear whispers which only gave the voices more power.

The shrill ring of the bell made you look up briefly as the students quickly rushed out of the room.

You waited until they were all out until you slowly got up and made your way out of the classroom stumbling once you made it out the door and falling to the cold tiled floor.

"_!" You looked up slightly to see Alfred running down the hallway towards you.

He skidded next to you on the floor and gently grabbed your hands that were clutching your head tightly.

"I'm totally taking you to a doctor now." Alfred said as he wiped away some tears that started to leak out from your eyes.

"N-no Alfred, I'm fine." You said as you looked the blue eyed boy in the eyes. He narrowed his brows at you and shook his head. "_, you're not fine, you need help." He said trying to reason with you. You didn't need a doctor it was just the stupid voices, they drained you bad.

"A-alfred, I just n-need some sleep, I'll b-be fine after that." You said as you slowly tried to pull yourself off of the cold floor only to fall back down again.

"You're really stubborn, you know that babe?" You flashed him a small smile as you slowly got up again this time with Alfred's help.

"Since you won't go to a doctor, I'll be your doctor babe." He put his arm around your waist and pulled you close as he helped you walk down the hallway.

"That's r-ridiculous Alfred, you have a p-party tonight."

"Babe, there will be tons of parties in life, but there's only one _, I gatta make sure you're alright babe, can't have my best friend leavin me hanging now can I?" You flushed lightly at his little warm hearted speech and slowly nodded your head.

As you guys made your way towards the parking lot, there were some students out there having their lunch and your face fell at the sight. You saw some of them look your way and snicker and whisper as Alfred helped you walk by.

Alfred was oblivious to what was going on around you two as he rambled on about how he was going to take care of you and such. Alfred meant well you knew that much, he always wanted to be the hero in every situation.

But…..

You wanted him to be your hero.

The type of hero that would protect you from the different evils in this world, one being the bullies in the school.

The nightmare you had to deal with every day, why couldn't Alfred be your hero in that situation?

_Because the hero never wants a fat girl!_

You weren't going to let them have the satisfaction again of draining you like they did a few minutes ago. You shook your head ridding your mind of the negative thoughts as Alfred opened your door and helped you in even buckling your seat belt.

"Don't worry _, the hero always helps the beautiful damsel in distress." He winked at you as he got in the car and started it as you felt the car come to life.

You scoffed lightly at his remark about you of all people being beautiful it was like he was speaking a foreign language to you. You waved all of this extra loving attention off as pity.

"Where exactly are you going to take care of me Dr. Jones?" You asked smiling at Alfred who laughed at your comment.

"My house of course babe!" He reached over and ruffled your hair making you swat his hand away and huff in annoyance at the blond haired boys antics.

"I don't want to be a bother, just drop me off at my house and go back to school Al." You said looking at the window as the houses and buildings whizzed by.

"Babe, you're never a bother, I love being with you, you totally make my day one hundred times better besides, who am I gunna hang out with this weekend?" He nudged your shoulder lightly making a grin spread across your face.

"Your Football buds." You said poking him in the arm.

He scoffed and looked at you from the corner of his eyes. "Those guys will never compare to your awesomeness _, ever." He pulled into his driveway and shut the car down and he quickly got out and jogged over to the other side of the car, your side and opened your door before you could even blink.

"Dr. Jones at your service babe, no if you'll follow me, I think it's time to give you the special treatment." Alfred said as he led you into his house.

You had a feeling that the 'special treatment' was going to be something totally over the top since it was Alfred and all. You smiled lightly at your best friend's sweet intentions as he placed your bag by the front door and led you up the flight of stairs and down the hall to his bedroom where you've been many times whenever you two would hang out and be total nerds on the weekends and holidays.

You sat on his bed as you felt light headed and very tired wanting sleep. Some clothing was shoved in your face making you scream and fall back on the bed.

"A bit jumpy there aren't you babe?" You looked up to see Alfred's smirking face as you flushed a bright red that stained your (skin color) cheeks. Alfred helped you up and handed you some cloths.

"Get changed into these _ and come back in here and get some sleep okay?" Alfred had a small smile on his face as he patted your knee and walked to the door.

"I'll be back soon, I'm gunna go make some soup for you and you better be in that bed when I get back up here or there will be a punishment in store." He smirked darkly at you as you squeaked and nodded as you disappeared down the hall.

You got up and closed the door and started to change into Alfred's cloths as his scent engulfed you. The black sweatpants were clinging to your hips and the plain white shirt did nothing to hide your (favorite color) bra and it was a bit skin tight hugging your curves and worse, hugging your rolls.

You felt weird and exposed in this clothing but you didn't want to take it off because it smelled like Alfred and having that smell on you was wonderful. You sighed and folded your cloths neatly and placed them on his desk chair and were about to go lay in his bed when you noticed something sticking out of one of the desk drawers making you curious as you opened the drawer and removed a small notebook of some sorts.

Being nosey you decided to flip through and the more you did the more shock you became.

It was about you!

Alfred was writing about you!

Ever page in that little book was about you and what he thought about you.

You blushed as you read some passages he wrote saying you were indeed beautiful, sexy, wonderful. It was like a dream come true, you were speechless at the moment. You heard Alfred's heavy footsteps on the stairs as you quickly shoved the small notebook back into the drawer and closed it and jumped into Al's bed and quickly covered up and made yourself comfy.

The door opened as Alfred came in with a bowl of soup which was steaming hot from the steam coming from the top of the bowl.

"Aww, and I was looking forward to punishing you today." Alfred said with a slight pout as he sat the try with the bowl of soup on the night stand and sat on one end of the bed and smiled at you as you looked up from the pillow you head was resting on.

"Why don't you take a little nap babe, the soup will be cooled down by then." He said as his head snaked down to the other pillow as he kicked off his shoes and turned on his side facing you.

You yawned a bit and nodded as you snuggled into Al's pillow and closed your eyes. Alfred smiled at your form, eyes closed and all as he too closed his eyes and scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

You started to open your (eye color) eyes and felt a warm feeling all around you. You snuggled into what you thought was the pillow and sighed. You were about to fall back into a wonderful sleep until the 'pillow' sighed and pulled you closer.

Your eyes shot open in fear as you looked up to see that the 'pillow' was none other than Alfred who was fast asleep, glasses gone with a content smile on his face as you noticed his arms were wrapped tightly around your soft middle. You blushed at the position the two of you were in looking down at the two pairs of legs that were intertwined with each other.

Of course you feel asleep with him on a couch or bed before after a long night of scary movie marathons but this was closer than close. It felt almost loving to have him pull you closer and nuzzle your neck.

_Love? What makes you think he'd love a pig like you?_

The voices were back and decided to be extra ruthless because of the tiniest bit of affection you were shown as you squeezed your eyes shut tightly and snuggled against Alfred and froze for the second time as you felt….something.

It was poking your stomach and it felt hard maybe it was a….. oh shit.

Your breath hitched in your throat and slowly moved your body again rubbing up against the hard spot only to have it twitch as a soft gasp escaped your lips.

The realization dawned on you like a ton of bricks.

Alfred had a boner which at the moment was poking you in the stomach, hard as a rock. You gulped as one of Al's hands slid further down your back and onto your butt. This was getting to the point of being too much you could handle. You had to find a way out of his arms even if you didn't want to.

"Mmm (Name)." You looked up to see Alfred still asleep and smiled. You've noticed through the years that Al talked in his sleep and it was adorable. Your mind went back to the situation at hand.

"So soft (Name), so perfect." Al continued to sleep talk as your face grew flushed again as you connected the dream he was having to the problem that kept poking your soft tummy. Did he really see you as perfect, the chubby girl perfect?

_Yeah right, he just wants to see how long it takes me to do the fat chick!_

_You could never be perfect!_

_Whale!_

You whimpered lightly as the voices started to become too much for you to handle as the taunts and nasty words continued to fill your mind. You felt your body start to shake again.

"Snap out of it (Name)!" Your eyes snapped up to Alfred who was sitting up in the bed alert as he gently shook your shoulders.

You started to calm down from his touch as you felt the shaking stop and the pounding in your head cease to a stop. He let out a sigh and pulled you into a hug.

"What's wrong (Name), please just tell me." Alfred asked pulling back from the hug and cupping your cheek. The God forsaken blush was back as you adverted your eyes.

"I-it's nothing Al, don't worry about it." You said with a small smile. His face went from blank to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Damn-it (Name), I know there's something wrong, now tell me!" Alfred yelled as he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you towards his face until you both were almost nose to nose.

"Please, I care too much for you to see you like this (Name)." He said softly this time flashing you a small smile.

You smiled at the blonde haired boy's confession and leaned your forehead against his. "I-I'm just having troubles lately Alfred, and before you ask there's nothing the hero can do to help. I just need some time to work them out that's all." You said giving him a halfhearted smile as he sighed and nodded slightly.

"Oh no!" He yelled suddenly making jump back in surprise.

"What is it Alfred?" You asked sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"The soup, it's probably ice cold by now, sorry babe I guess I'm not an awesome doctor after all." He said laughing a bit. You laughed along with him as you hugged him tightly.

"You are a good doctor Al, but you know what would make you an even better doctor?" You asked with a smile.

"What would that be babe?"

"If you kept me warm some more, I'm cold." You said with a pout as your body started to shiver a bit to prove your point.

"Of course babe, come here." He pulled the blankets over the both of you and held his arms wide open for you as you scooted into them as he enveloped you into them hugging you close and felt him nuzzle the top of your head. You laid your head on top of his chest as you listened to the beat of his heart which acted as a sort of lullaby for you as you started to fall back asleep.

"Hey babe." You heard Alfred say lightly.

You looked up to see his bright blue eyes staring back into your (eye color) orbs. "Yeah Alfred?" He started to stroke you hair lightly as he continued to stare at you. You raised a brow at him as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours. Your mind couldn't register what was happening right now as you shyly kissed back putting more pressure into the kiss.

Alfred broke the short kiss and looked at you with a smile.

"I love you (Name)." He smiled wider at your aw struck face and started to stroke your (hair length and color) again.

Your mind couldn't comprehend the sentence he just said as you felt your mind start to grow dizzy and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I love you (Name)." _Those words kept replaying in your mind. To the way he held you to the look of genuine love on his face, you had that moment imprinted in your mind.

Your head started to pound and your (eye color) orbs began to flutter open as a fuzzy image began to come into view. As your vision got more clear, it was Alfred staring down at you with a small smile as his hand came out to stroke your (hair length and color) hair pushing it to the side.

"It's you're goal in life to try and make me have a heart attack isn't it babe?" Al laughed lightly at his own humor as you cracked a smile and started to sit up only to have Alfred push you gently back down onto the soft mattress again.

"You're not getting up for a while (Name)." You raised a brow at him as he lay next to you and wrapped his arms around your soft tummy and pulled you close. You could feel his warm breath on your face which made your head spin a bit as you gazed into his blue orbs.

"W-why not Al?" You gulped as he leaned in even closer and captured your lips in a gentle kiss as he straddled you and pinned your arms above your head making you gasp in the kiss which he took the moment to slip his tongue into your mouth.

Now you knew this wasn't a dream and planned to take full advantage of this as you started to fight his tongue for dominance. Your slippery appendage battled against his slipping sliding against one another. It was a close call until Alfred let go of your pinned hands and slid his hands to your bottom which he groped roughly and lifted you up and placed you onto his lap as you wrapped your legs around him hooking your feet together as the tongue war ended and you two had to come up for some much needed air.

You felt your (skin color) cheeks flush up as you took a few deep breaths to get your breathing steady again. Alfred continued to kiss you everywhere he could; your neck, cheeks, chin, lips anything his hot lips could graze.

"I need to warm you up babe; I couldn't call myself an awesome doctor if I don't give my sexy patient what she wants." His voice sounded deeper and even sexier as you bit your lip to surpass a moan as he started to suck lightly on one particular spot on your neck. You were enjoying this attention and affection greatly, but your mind needed to know if what you thought he said was what he actually said.

_Of course he didn't say it pig!_

_Why would he, he'd find someone totally better anyways!_

_Someone skinny, pretty, and not a lard ass!_

You pushed Alfred away slightly and mentally yelled at the voices to go away while keeping yourself composed on the outside as to not worry Al again.

"What's wrong (Name)?" Alfred stroked your still flushed up cheek and you gently grabbed the hand that was stroking your cheek and nuzzled it.

"Alfred, what did you say before I blacked out?" You asked this quietly as you still nuzzled his hand. You looked up to see him smiling at you as he gently laid you on your back once again and climbed in between your legs leaning closely towards your face.

"Don't black out this time babe." He grinned at you as he placed a small peck on your forehead as he leaned towards your ear. You flushed even more out of embarrassment as his hot breath filled your ear as you bit your lip waiting for his response.

"I said I love you (Name), always have babe." You sighed as a smile came across your face. So it was true, it wasn't a dream he did say it.

Your smile didn't last long though as you pushed yourself up and looked at Alfred with a frown.

"Why?" You asked bluntly. You wanted to know why..

Why on Earth would someone like Alfred Jones; love a girl like you, fat and useless? Wouldn't he want someone...better?

"What do you mean babe?" Alfred gently grabbed your hand.

You looked at the sight of both of your hands intertwined with one another and smiled slightly.

"Why do you love me of all people?" You asked shyly as you looked to the side finding the nightstand very interesting at the moment. You felt Alfred's hand gently pull your face in his direction to make you look at him. You saw a frown on that handsome face of his as he sighed.

"(Name), I think I know what this is about." You felt yourself stiffen at this and knew that the charade you played for good few years was getting ready to end.

"W-what would that be Al?" His hand still had a gentle hold to your chin as you watched his face change from sad to a blank canvas.

"Sweetheart, don't listen to those asses at school. You're perfect the way you are (Name), I fell in love with you and your personality not your weight." Alfred's face turned serious as his hand dropped from your chin. Your (eye color) eyes continued to watch his blue ones.

_It's all lies Lard ass, how stupid can you be! Ha!_

_Love you? Nobody can love you, why are you still on this planet anyway!_

You felt tears spring to your eyes as the voices continued to torture your mind and the wonderful affectionate moment you just had but to you they also spoke the truth.

"Fight them off babe." You looked up at Alfred in surprise as some tears ran down your (skin color) cheeks.

"I know about those voices you have in your head (Name), I've done research it's because of the verbal abuse you've gone through isn't it?" You nodded your head as even more tears escaped. You were happy and also frightened that Alfred did this. Happy in a way because he finally knew the truth about you, he could possibly help you. Yet you were frightened that he would treat you differently, act differently with you now and that was something you didn't want.

The voices were at bay for the time being as you grabbed Alfred's hands in yours and brought them to your heart.

"Al, promise me you won't treat me differently because you know the truth about me, please I don't need pity." A smile stretched itself across his face as he leaned in and gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"I promise I won't (Name), now can you promise me something babe?" You giggled at his childish ways and nodded.

"Promise you'll be my girlfriend so I can hold you, and love you until you just can't take it." Before he could give you a chance to answer he pounced on you as you let out a shriek as his lips went out on an attack kissing and sucking on every sliver of exposed skin. He felt his smirk against your skin as he made his way up your neck and around your face and finishing with a kiss on your nose.

"So (Name), do you promise?" Alfred held out his pinky finger towards you as you laughed and nodded as you extended your own pinky as it intertwined with his sealing your promises to one another.

"Now, would my sexy girlfriend like some nice hot soup?" Alfred jumped up from the bed and turned back to you with a huge grin which you giggled at. God, you loved this hyperactive boy.

"Why yes she would doctor Jones." You were about to get off the bed yourself until your felt yourself being lifted into the air which made you give a shriek of surprise as Alfred's laugh filled the room. You then realized that you were in his arms and sighed.

"Al, I'm too heavy put me down." You started to wiggle in his arms only to earn a laugh in response.

"(Name), you're not heavy babe, and if you keep wiggling I'll have to give you something to wiggle about." You gasped as you felt on of his hands reach up and quickly pinch your bottom as he laughed.

"Don't get too worked up babe, I still have to examine you later." He winked at you as he made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen to make some piping hot soup.

Your mind was filled with happy thoughts for once in your life. Thoughts of Alfred and yourself actually going on dates, picnics, in bed; it all flashed through your mind as the blonde sat you down on one of the kitchen stools and stole a quick kiss as he set to work on making soup saying he needed to pamper you. You giggled as he tried to get a pot down from the cabinet.

These happy thoughts made you feel better, almost like you actually belong in this world and maybe you do now that you have Alfred Jones..


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on (Name), open that pretty little mouth of yours!" You lightly giggled at Alfred and what he was doing at the moment. He dipped the spoon back into the soup bowl as he lifted it back up to your mouth.

You smiled at his dorkish ways and opened your mouth like he requested as the warm tomato soup entered your mouth. You smiled as you swallowed the delicious liquid.

Alfred made you steaming hot soup just like he said and it was wonderful. Al sat the empty bowl on the side table and shifted you in his lap so that you were facing him and you were slightly straddling him as well. You felt a blush creep itself onto your face as Alfred smiled up at you and surprised you by burying his face in your chest making you let out a slight scream.

"A-al, what a-are you doing?" You could feel the red staining your cheeks as you felt his rumbling laugh… on your chest. He finally brought his face up and smirked at you.

"What's the matter babe can't show my girl some lovin?" He gripped your hips tightly making you moan.

"The question is do you want to?" You looked slightly down at your belly that was visible as it slightly stretched his white shirt. You felt Alfred suddenly get up; you in his arms as you threw your arms around his neck shrieking in surprise. Looks like he was the one trying to give you heart attacks now.

"Why do you do that all the time (Name)?" He started to climb the stairs as he looked at you with a frown on his beautiful face.

"What do you mean Al?" You gently cupped his cheek as he walked through the door of his room and gently sat on the bed with you still in his lap.

He nuzzled his cheek into your hand smiling briefly as he wrapped his arms around you once more pulling you done onto the bed to lie next to him.

"I mean putting yourself down all the time babe, I hate it when you do that." He ran his hand up and down your sides gently tickling your sensitive spots each time.

"Because it's true Alfred." This time you sported the frown as well as Alfred.

_Yeah it is true fatty!_

_Don't you ever forget it whale!_

"Damn it (Name)!" You gasped as Alfred growled and flipped you onto your back as he climbed on top of you. You looked up at his face which was serious looking as his bright blue orbs still had that shimmer in them that always made you swoon.

"Al.." You trailed off as he smashed his lips to yours. He pinned your arms to your sides as he slid his tongue across your lips begging for entrance which you gladly granted as his slippery tongue went passed your lips and started to explore your cavern. He finally let go of your arms as you immediately snaked them around his neck pulling him to you even closer as your tongues started a battle. One of his hands slid down the curves of your side and snaked back to grope your butt making you let out a squeak of surprise as the blonde teen smirked.

The other hand trailed up your tummy and inched towards your chest. You were too into the kiss to even notice until you broke the heated kiss and let out a loud moan as Alfred grabbed your clothed breast roughly and started to knead it.

"A-al, s-stop!" You let out another moan of pleasure as began to squeeze both of your breasts.

"Why (Name)?" He asked this simple question as he stopped the groping fest on your breasts as you let out a little whine of disappointment.

"Y-you don't w-want to see me naked, it'll scar you for life." You were about to sit up on the bed only to have Alfred push you down again making you slightly bounce against the mattress. He leaned over you and pinned your arms above your head and leaned his face down to yours.

"(Name), you're beautiful to me babe, you've always have been and you always will be." You looked up at Alfred as you felt some tears spring into your (eye color) orbs as he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"I'm fat though Alfred, wouldn't you want someone skinny?" You asked this getting straight to the point.

"Babe, you're not fat, you're chubby and it's fucking adorable. I wouldn't want you any other way. I don't think I could be with a skinny girl (Name), there'd be nothing to grab onto and there's nobody that could replace you babe. You're one of a kind and you're mine." Alfred ended his point by gently kissing your lips as he let go of your pinned hands and cupped your face. He pulled back shortly after and looked down at you with a smile.

"Now (Name), will you let me love you like you deserve to be." You smiled up at the usually hyper blonde boy who was your best friend and nodded with a giant smile on your face. You shoved the taunting voices in your head and Alfred's voice filled their place.

Alfred gently lifted you up to sit up as he grabbed the end of the shirt he lent to you and started to pull it up and over your head as you shyly started to cover up your bra clad chest only to have Alfred's hands stop you.

"Babe, you're beautiful, don't be ashamed of your body." You smiled at your best friend as you let your hands lay at your sides smiling at him as he reached behind you and unclasped your (favorite color) bra as your breasts were set free and free for Alfred to look at. Your face heated up as Al gently laid you back on the bed and gently kneaded your bare breasts smiling at the small moans and pants you let out. He started to tweak your nipples occasionally pulling at them which earned him a louder moan of pleasure.

"I love you (Name)." Al smiled at you as he bent his head down and captured one of your hardened nipples in his mouth and began to lightly suck on it and lightly biting it as your moans grew louder. He switched breasts giving the same treatment to the other nipple as his hand began to journey south towards the hem of the sweats as he slipped his hand down them and cupped your already wet sex in his hand making you arch your back as you felt his smirk against your breast.

He finally pulled his head up and looked at your flushed face and disheveled (hair length and color). He smiled at the sight before him as he started to slide the sweat pants off of your body but before he could go any further you let out a growl and flipped him over so he was on bottom now.

"Whoa babe, getting feisty?" He laughed at your flushed face as you pouted at him.

"I just think it isn't fair that I'm half naked and you're still fully dressed, I think I need to change that." You leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead like he did to you fully aware that your breasts were directly in his face as you felt his breath speed up and smiled as you gently trailed your hardened nipples down his face and pulled back to see his face flushed as he gulped. You pulled him up just as he did to you.

You quickly grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head throwing the article of clothing to the side not caring where it landed as you took in his well sculpted chest. You were still surprised at how Al could eat fast food every day and still look this ripped. You gently ran your hand down his perfect chest earning a slight groan from Al as you smirked at him and pushed him back down onto the mattress and straddled his hips as you felt his hardened member through his jeans. You decided to tease him a little bit more as you started to play with your breasts rolling them and pinching and pulling your nipples making yourself moan at the pleasure you were giving yourself as you looked down at Al.

He was looking at you with his face flushed and lip between his teeth. You then started to slightly grind yourself into his hardened clothed member as he hissed loudly.

"F-fuck babe, you're driving me crazy!" You squealed as Al quickly flipped the two of you over as you ended up on the bottom once again.

He quickly ripped the sweat pants off of you taking your panties with them and did the same to his pants and boxers leaving both of you bare.

"God, you're beautiful (Name)." He gently caressed your sides as you bit your lip holding back a groan. You gasped as you felt something hard and long hit your leg and gulped knowing what it was. You looked up at Al who grinned and moved closer to you as you felt his hard length rub itself against your thigh as a small gasp escaped your mouth.

"D-did I do that?" You asked Al looking up at his face. He looked back at you and busted out laughing.

"Of course you did babe, if only you know how many times you really did." You gasped at the confession.

"W-what?" He smiled and stroked your face gently.

"With all the cute and sexy things you do, who wouldn't babe." He chuckled at your surprised expression as he kissed you again tangled one hand in your (hair color) locks as he gently spread your legs wider and started to stroke your slit. You moaned into the kiss at the pleasurable sensation that went through your body as Al started to play with your clit; rubbing and pinching the sensitive bud as you broke the kiss screaming in pleasure as he plunged a finger into your dripping core and started to pump it in and out of you as you held onto his shoulders as he inserted a second and then a third finger. You could feel your hole stretching with each finger he put in and loved it.

"D-don't s-stop Al!" You moaned loudly as he started to curl his fingers each time he pumped back into you making you scream out. He smirked and continued to hit the same spot each time speeding up with finger thrusting.

"AHHH! AL, RIGHT THERE! I-I'M GUNNA C-CUUAAAHHH!" You felt your juices spill out as you convulsed as you rode out your orgasm panting. You felt Alfred pull his dripping fingers out as you looked up at him as he sucked and licked your juices off grinning at you.

"You taste delicious babe." You continued to pant as you smiled up at him as you reached out towards his hardened member to pleasure him only to have Alfred stop you, again.

"Na-ah-ah babe, you still need more lovin." He pushed you back down and spread your legs again. You shivered slightly as the cold air blew against your newly stretched hole.

You gulped as you got a glimpse of his cock. It was long and thick, a good ten inches long and a few inches thick. He lined up his member and looked at you for one last approve. You nodded up at him with a smile and winced slightly as the head popped in. Alfred gently kissed your cheek as he started to inch more inside of you. You whimpered as you felt your walls stretch to accommodate his huge member.

Hating to see you in this much pain, Alfred wanted to make it go away fast as he covered your mouth with his and quickly thrusted his cock into you as you let out a muffled scream feeling your hymen break and feeling the fullness of Alfred inside of you. He broke the kiss and looked down at you again. You were biting your lip and had a few tears escape your eyes.

Alfred showered you with little kisses all over your face as you nodded for him to continue as the pain faded into a dull sting. He pulled back a bit and thrusted forward fast getting a moan from you. He continued to keep his slow pace not wanting to hurt you again.

"Faster Al!" You looked up to meet his blue eyes as he smirked and pulled his member almost all the way out only to slam into you and start a fast vigorous pace.

"YES! FUCK ME HARDER AL, PLEASE!" Alfred obeyed your request and threw your legs over his shoulders and grabbed your ass roughly as he slammed into you again going deeper than before making him hit your special spot which made you cry out in pleasure.

"Damn babe, you're so tight." He continued to pound into you hitting that spot each time making you scream out louder than the last. You felt the knot start to build up in your stomach and knew you were close.

"A-Al, I'm gunna cum s-soon." You panted heavily as you felt his cock swelling up even more in your tight cunt.

"Me too babe." He groaned out as he increased his pace even more as you heard the slapping of skin on skin each time he pounded into you. You felt your legs start to shake as the pit in your stomach grew and begged Al to keep going which he thankfully did.

"A-AL, I'M CUMMINNG!" You felt your orgasm hit hard as your walls were clutching around Alfred's throbbing cock as he hissed and pounded into you harder than before as you felt his seed shoot up into you filling you up. You panted heavily as Al brought your numb legs down from his shoulders as you leaned against his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of your head and scooped you up and moved you towards the pillows where he gently laid you down on and threw the covers over the both of you.

"I love you Al." You softly said this as you continued to try and catch your breath from your recent activities. Alfred smiled at you and wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body closer to his. You sighed as you felt his bare skin again as you too wrapped your arms around him and snuggled up to him as he began to stroke your hair placing gentle kisses on random places on your face.

"I love you too (Name), always have and always will babe."


End file.
